The present invention relates to a connectable belt and method for forming same.
Flexible drive belts are used in many different types of equipment and machinery. Usually these belts are trained around a pair of pulleys. In most applications, the belts can be continuous belts, but in certain applications it is necessary to have a connectable belt which can first be threaded through a series of pulleys and then connected together to form a continuous belt.
One form of prior art connectable belt is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The belt includes a double thickness strand of flexible material which is twisted into the configuration shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The twisted belt includes loops 12 and 14 at its opposite ends. The loops 12 and 14 are connected by a metal clip 16 having a first hook-shaped portion 18 and a second hook-shaped portion 20. Hook 18 is oriented in a vertical plane, whereas hook 20 is oriented in a horizontal plane. The hooks 18 and 20 are fitted within the loops 12 and 14 respectively so as to connect the two ends together. After the hooks have been inserted into the loops 12 and 14, the hook is crimped downwardly so that it tightly grasps the end of loops 12 and 14.
Several disadvantages have been encountered with the prior art belts, such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. These belts are difficult to replace because it is difficult to determine the correct length for the belt in order to achieve the desired tension. The twisting of the belt alters the tension characteristics of the belt, and it is therefore very difficult to ascertain the proper length for the belt in order to achieve the proper tension.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connectable belt and method for forming same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connectable belt which can be easily manufactured.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connectable belt which has an easily predictable tension for any given length.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connectable belt which can be sized easily to replace previous belts while at the same time exhibiting the same amount of tension achieved in previous belts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a connectable belt which protects the connecting clip from engagement from any drive pulleys around which the belt is strained.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a connectable belt and method for using same which minimizes the wear between the connecting clip and the ends of the belt.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a connectable belt having a central portion of round cross section and having ends which are flattened by the application of heat and pressure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved connectable belt and method for forming same, wherein the belt includes a central portion of circular cross section and flattened ends which are of different cross section, but which have approximately the same cross-sectional area as the circular center portion.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a connectable belt and method for forming same, wherein the belt has consistent elasticity along its entire length, including the flattened end portions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a connectable belt which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.